Alignment
'Alignment '''is a core feature of the mod, a system by which you gain or lose standing among the different factions of Middle-earth. Various actions performed in Middle-earth will raise or lower your player's alignment with various factions, and this will influence the things you are able to do in the mod - such as interaction with NPCs, access to faction-specific crafting tables, ability to trade and hire units, making enemies flee in the presence of you on a high enough negative alignment, and eventually the availability of quests. The Alignment Bar While in Middle-earth, a bar appears at the top of the screen showing the player's alignment. As of Beta 15, the old alignment system has been rewritten and replaced with a new faction-based system, which adds more depth into the decisions of the player and making it far more realistic. For example, killing one Orc in Mordor should have no effect on your Hobbit alignment (the Hobbits simply would not know or care if you were killing Orcs in a far-off land), and the interactions between different NPCs are more complex - for example, Dunlendings can fight most types of Orcs and Rangers, but will not fight Hobbits. The player starts off with 0 alignment for all factions (except Utumno, of which the player is always an enemy), so you may wander most regions of Middle-earth without coming to much harm - that is, until you first attack an NPC. Your first NPC kill is bound to influence the way a lot of factions feel about you, so keep this in mind! Of course, you can always undo your actions by losing or gaining alignment with various factions. Alignment is gained or lost mostly by killing creatures, but also for performing certain actions. As of Beta 20, the addition of quests has allowed the player to be able to gain alignment for factions completing these quests with the help of the Red Book. When the player is talking to a mob, a quest can randomly pop up on the player's screen. If this is accepted, and the quest completed, the player gains varying amounts of alignment for that faction, in addition to a few Silver Coins. The amounts of coins and alignment depend on the difficulty of the mini-quest. If the player wants to get alignment quickly, there are several ways to do so. See this article for more details. Benefits of Alignment Most alignment factions share common benefits for gaining alignment with them, such as: * Good reputation with NPCs - most NPCs will treat you as a friend and not attack you if you have neutral or positive alignment. (Notable exceptions being the Wood-elves, Trolls, and Mordor, who only trust you above a certain alignment). ** With this comes the ability to talk to the NPCs. ** And therefore, the ability to accept Mini-Quests from the NPCs. * To be feared by some NPCs if you have less than -500 alignment with their faction (they will flee if the player comes close to them, but some ranged units still shoot arrows or crossbow bolts when the player hasn't arrived the close range but is still in their shooting range). Not all faction NPCs show this behavior, strong faction NPCs like those of Gondor or Mordor won't flee even if a player has less than -500 alignment with them, and even among the NPCs of weaker factions there are some exceptions like Mirk-Trolls, Mirkwood Spiders, Trolls and Mountain Trolls. Utumno creatures will never flee from any player, because of their permanent -66,666 alignment. * Trading - most traders in the mod will only trade with you above a certain level of alignment. * Unit hiring - the unit commanders in the mod require a certain alignment before they will let you hire their units. More advanced units require even more alignment. ** The cost of hiring a unit goes down as your alignment increases. ** When you achieve very high alignment, you can buy a Horn of Conquest from most unit commanders. * Use of Crafting Tables - most factions have a crafting table on which you can craft their weapons, equipment, blocks, and other items. These tables can only be used with positive alignment. * Shields - most factions have a shield which becomes available to wear at +1000 alignment. * The use of chat Titles for a specific faction. These are earned by getting +100 alignment with a certain faction. Most factions have multiple titles, depending on which you prefer. These are a fun way to show your achievements throughout Middle-Earth. The specifics of these things vary between factions. Some factions also have other benefits; see the table below for full details. The /alignment command The command for altering your alignment is: /alignment add player The player tag is optional and can be used to affect someone other than you. (To find out the command name of the faction you want, look in the table below or press the tab key after typing "/alignment set " - it brings up a list of all possible command arguments.) You can also use ALL for the parameter to affect all factions at once. List of all Alignment Factions ''For more information on factions outside of how their alignment meter works, see the Factions page. You may contribute to this page as you find out more about the new alignment system. Want to know the best way to fight these factions? Look here! de:Gesinnung ru:Репутация Category:Gameplay